


911: Ruzek in LA

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: Christopher’s therapist catches the eye of one Evan Buckly
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Female Character(s), Maddie Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Buck’s P.O.V.

It was a couple of weeks after the tsunami, and everything was starting to go back to normal. Well except for the fact that, from what Eddie said, Christopher was still having nightmares. It was, surprisingly, a slow day in the firehouse so Eddie, Hen, and I were just hanging out. I wasn’t really able to focus on anything about Christopher because I felt like it was my fault: especially now that he was having nightmares. Eddie had mentioned it before him and Hen got into a conversation about the boys.  
“So...if you want I can talk to Chris to see if that will help.” Both of them turned to me with Hen giving me a sad look, like I’m a lost puppy, and Eddie looked at me with a smile.  
“Thanks Buck, and we can ask Chris if he wants to, but he’s actually started seeing someone.” Hen and I both looked at him surprised. Hen was the one who said something.  
“Really I didn’t know that.”  
“Yeah he’s actually at his second session right now. I called his pediatrician to see if there was anything I could do, and she recommended her. She works at the hospital in the pediatric wing, and is apparently the best when it comes to traumatized kids. I met her for the first session, and she seems really nice. Abuela is actually bringing Chris here after his session so I can see how it went.” While he was finishing you could hear Christopher enter the building with Abuela following after him. The three of us get up to go downstairs to meet them, and almost immediately Christopher hugs Eddie.  
“Dad you missed it I beat Miss Kennedy at Uno.” I guess Kennedy was the name of the person Christopher was seeing. He ended up spending the next thirty minutes talking our ears off about this Miss Kennedy.

A couple days later

It had been a couple of days since I first heard the name Kennedy when Eddie came in after being on the phone, and he looked defeated. It was the same look he had when there was something wrong with Christopher.  
“Was that Abuela?” We had a 24 hour shift that started at 7 so that meant Chris was with Abuela overnight.  
“Part of it. From what she said it was one of his worst so after she called I called Kennedy to see if she could talk to him soon. Abuela’s gonna bring him here, and Kennedy’s going to come here, and talk to him a bit. She also mentioned something about wanting to talk to you after she talks to Chris.”  
“Why does she want to talk to me? You do know that the last therapist I talked to I slept with right? From what you’ve said she’s been helping Chris a lot. Do you want me to ruin that?” He just looked at me for a second, and then laughed.  
“Ok one you were there with him for a small part of it, and two I’m pretty sure she has more control then normal therapists because of the type of kids she works with.” He gets up to probably go let Bobby know what is going on, but before he leaves the room he turns towards me.  
“Oh and Buck I really don’t think your gonna have sex with her considering she wants to talk to you and me at the same time.” Oh...yeah that wasn’t going to happen.  
A couple of hours had passed, and Christopher and Abuela arrived an hour ago. I had just gone to check all of my gear when I saw someone walking up the driveway. She had dusty brown hair, fair skin, and greenish grey eyes. She was hot to say the least so I upped the speed in order to introduce myself.  
“Hi, can I help you, I'm Buck?” She sent me a warm smile.  
“Yeah, my name’s Kennedy Ruzek I’m here to see Christopher.” That’s not what I thought Chris’ shrink would look like.  
“Sure he’s right this…”  
“Kenny!” We turn to see Chris, Eddie, Hen, Chimney, Abuela, and Bobby coming towards us. Chris immediately goes to hug her legs.  
Once everyone is introduced she and Chris go into Bobby’s office so they can talk while I walk over to Eddie.  
“She seems ok...for a shrink.” Eddie looks at me knowingly.  
“You like her.”  
“I do not.” I mean she was hot that was it. I don’t know her.  
“Alright...she’s not a shrink you know.”  
“Yeah she is.”  
“The way Christopher described it to me is that she’s his friend. Talking to her is helping him. Though if you were to start dating her I don’t think either of us would be against it.” It’s like he wants me to date her.  
“Oh really.”  
“Christopher loves her, and she’s a good person. Buck I told her I’d bring Christopher in to see her tomorrow because today is the only day she has off throughout the week, but she insisted saying she’d do it for any of her kids. Kennedy cares about the kids that she works with; that’s why she’s so good. I’m just saying that she wouldn’t be the worst possible choice, and to get to know her.” We just sat there for a while until she and Christopher walked out of Bobby’s office: Christopher with a wide smile on his face. He goes over to Abuela and Kennedy walks over to us before sitting in the chair next to the couch we were sitting on.  
“So Kennedy what’s up.” Surprisingly, Eddie was at ease talking to her even though it was basically her job to talk about feelings.  
“How long would you say during the tsunami was Christopher with you?” She looks me right in the eye.  
“Uh...maybe half why?”   
“Kids with disabilities that make it harder for them to communicate verbally or physically normally are more attuned to others emotions. For Chris he’s been through a lot, and has developed some natural coping skills. Unfortunately, those skills aren’t the most efficient for coping which is most likely what is causing the nightmares. That is something that I can work with him with, but why I asked to talk to you Buck is that Christopher seems to be picking up on how you are coping with the tsunami.” What did that mean?  
“Are you saying I’m the reason why Christopher’s having nightmares?”  
“No, there is no one to blame for his nightmares. I’m just trying to say that you might want to consider talking to someone about it. This wasn’t a normal emergency, and Chris is picking up on that. It was different then what you are used to going into because Christopher was there. I’m not saying that you should go see a therapist. Trust me I know first responders’ reluctance to see a shrink. Just talk to someone; if you want you can talk to me, Eddie, or maybe even no one write it down. It’s not just gonna help Chris; it’s gonna help you too.” I guess she had a point, and if it would help Chris then I definitely do it.  
“Alright I’ll look into it.” She sent me a warm smile before starting to get up, and grab her bag.  
“That’s great Eddie can give you my number if you want to talk, but I really should be going.”  
“Thanks Kennedy” Eddie walks her to the door, and then when she leaves Eddie walks back over to me with a smile on his face.  
“So do you want her number?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie’s P.O.V.

A couple of weeks had passed since everyone had met Kennedy. Christopher has seen her ten times since then, and along with talking to him she has been spending time teaching me, Abuela, and Christopher different techniques for helping him with nightmares, or to help when Chris has those times that he feels that he isn’t like other children. I remember the day that Abuela brought him, and all he could talk about was the new watch on his left hand: which I don’t think he’s ever taken off. The next time I took him she explained that when our emotions are running on overdrive the best thing to do is either do the senses method, or focus on one thing. That’s where the watch comes in because it helps you focus on your breathing. Another thing that has been happening is Christopher’s determination to get Kennedy to hang out with all of his other “friends”. Somehow she has been able to have an excuse each time he tries.   
I know she’s trying to keep boundaries for Christopher to be able to feel like she is his person, and is not connected to anyone else in his life. When Christopher mentioned that Kenny wasn’t doing anything for Christmas that was when I finally decided to give some advice. I told him to tell her that he didn’t want her to be alone, and that if that didn’t work then tell her that for Christmas all he wanted was for her to spend Christmas with him. I honestly didn’t expect that to work, but she was there: with everyone else, in the firehouse, on Christmas Eve. She was talking to Maddie with Christopher by her side.  
“I didn’t know that she would be here.” Of course Buck’s eye was caught by Kennedy. He was always more involved then normal when Kennedy came up.  
“Christopher invited her when he found out she wasn’t doing anything for the holidays.”   
“That sucks.” It was; according to Christopher both of her siblings live in Chicago, and her mom was spending the holidays at her sister’s so that she’s with Kennedy’s nephew.   
“Yeah well; Chris did everything we could do. “

Buck’s P.O.V

Once everything had calmed down, and the kids had all gone home so they could go to bed, I was finally able to have a conversation with Kennedy. Well, an adult one because Chris wouldn’t let her out of his reach for most of the time. I’m pretty sure the only reason she hasn’t left yet is that she and Maddie had become quick friends, and had been in a conversation up to a couple minutes ago. Now she was just sitting in the corner by herself so I felt that I had to go and give her company.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here.”   
“Yeah I didn’t either, but Chris can be pretty persistent.” So true  
“That he can be, but if it means anything I think everyone is glad that you’re here.” She gives me a soft smile before looking out of the balcony.  
“Yeah well the only reason I’m here is because Chris was the one who asked.” Kennedy really was strict about her relationships with her patients.”  
“I get it patient confidentiality.” She nodded slightly before looking back at me.  
“It’s not just that. For me to be able to help the kids that I work with I need them to view me as their person: not their parents or anyone else’s. I need them to trust me.”  
“But yet you’re here.” She looked down at her hands slightly before looking back at me.  
“Yeah well for some reason out of all of the kids that I work with I see myself in Chris. His and Eddie’s relationship is similar to how mine had become with my mom during my highschool years. A parent-child relationship that strong almost always results in Christopher being able to be more open with Eddie. It means that when it comes to any sort of therapy Chris wants to share it with him. That’s why I suggested Chris go to the station after every session that Eddie couldn’t take him too.”  
“You’re close with your mom?” Kennedy got this really big smile on her face, and slightly nodded.  
“Oh yeah, we weren’t always, but when my parents got divorced we ended up getting closer.”  
“I’m not really close with my parents, but Bobby and Athena have sort of taken me under their wing.” I mean she had shared about her mom; it’s only fair I do the same.  
“Sometimes that’s better then blood. When my parents got divorced I was the only one out of my siblings that was under 13 so the court chose which of my parents got custody over me. My mom got full custody because the home environment was just stabler because of her job, and when my dad lost custody he just sort of distanced himself to the point where I don’t talk to him. My mom got remarried to a guy she had been dating for about two years or so around my 18 birthday, and he sort of stepped up in the fatherly role so it’s all good.” That sucks, but she really could relate to Christopher more than any of us.  
“I’m sorry about all of that, but how can you be so open about that?”  
“My job is to help kids open up. If I’m not completely open with them, with some boundaries of course, then why would they feel like they can be open with me. It’s really all about trust. That’s another reason why I’m so strict on keeping that boundary most of the time.” See...why can’t I find a therapist that is like her.  
“Why couldn’t you be an adult therapist?” She looked at me kind of shocked.  
“Are you actually looking? Or was that just a rhetorical question?”   
“Actually looking.”   
“I can give you the number of one of my coworkers at the hospital. He mainly works with vets or retired cops, but he could probably talk to you if you want.”  
“Yeah sure that would be great.”  
“Ok great well give me your number, and I’ll send you his info.” She hands me her phone, and I put in my number. When I gave her the phone back I think she realized what time it was.  
“Oh crap, I have to get going if I want to get some sleep because my sister has the horrible tradition of calling me as soon as Sammy, my nephew, wakes up on Christmas Day which is normally 5 in the morning.” And within 10 minutes after saying goodbye to everyone she was gone. Though apparently our conversation wasn’t left unnoticed because I soon had two people sitting on each side of me.  
“So Buck it seems that I didn’t need to give you her number anyway.”   
“For your information I gave her my number.” Maddie put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Ev that’s worse.” For two minutes were filled with Maddie and Eddie laughing, and I couldn’t even get angry at them.


End file.
